The Apprentice's Prophecy
by turtlegirl945
Summary: This is a story about three litter mates and other cats. The main characters are mainly my characters. I would put more cats in the characters, but, again, most of the characters are my characters, so they don't have them in the character choice.
1. Beginning!

**Hi kittens! I know a lot of you are wondering what I'm doing writing another story. Well, I'll tell you. I am extremely addicted to these books even though I have been reading them for years. So I wanted to do a story about it. I am just coming up with things in my head, so it may not be too good. I also wanted to shout out to SwiftbirdTC! You should go check out her/his warrior cat name generator. I think it's awesome. Also I came up with some of these names from her/his name generator.**

* * *

One evening in the Windclan camp, a small brown and black spotted tabby was giving birth to two beautiful kits. The young she-cat was called Pebblepelt. Her mate's name was Cinderclaw. Cinderclaw is a black tom with a white muzzle. He's fairly large and is also the clan's deputy. Sadly, he could not be with Pebblepelt since he was out hunting. The Windclan Medicine cat, Graystorm, was chewing up a few leaves of borage for the young she-cat.

"Pebblepelt, stay calm. I'm fixing you a borage poultice. Breathe." Sang the sing-song voice of Graystorm. The three kits finally were born fully. Pebblepelt and Graystorm started to lick the kittens clean. Pebblepelt decided to wait until Cinderclaw could see his kits to name them. Graystorm gave her the soft chewed-up leaves of borage. He explained that the borage would help her make more milk for her kits, as well as make her milk better for them.

The two kits nuzzled up to their mother's stomach and began suckling. A good sign for the kits. The small balls of fur were purring slightly, though the purring was getting louder. There was one tom and one she-kit. The first tom was a big, brown tabby. He had glittering green eyes and a long tail. The she-kit was a small, pure black, little kitten. She had bright blue eyes with fairly long legs. Soon, an apprentice named Stormpaw, a small gray cat, came up to Pebblepelt and asked if she would like him to go fetch Cinderclaw for her. Pebblepelt told him that she would love it if he would. The apprentice ran off and returned a few minutes later with the mate of the new mother. Cinderclaw raced into the small camp and into the bracken bush nursery. Cinderclaw left the young gray apprentice in his tracks. Stormpaw was panting heavily and was slumped on the ground. Cinderclaw saw his beautiful mate and kits and yowled with joy. The call startled the clan leader, Crowstar. Crowstar ran into the nursery, ready to pounce. Crowstar was a gray-black tom. His mate Leafpool, ran into the nursery after him. **(If you guys don't know these two, I suggest that you read the books in order. These two are my favorite characters. I know Leafpool was a medicine cat and all, but I don't give a care in the world about that)** The kits started to mew and cry out. Pebblepelt curled her tail protectively around the small bundles of fur. Cinderclaw whisked around to face the 'intruders'. He relaxed a moment later as he noticed that it was just the leader.

"Sorry, Crowstar. I didn't mean to startle you. I'm just so happy that these kits are finally here!" Cinderclaw exclaimed. He dipped his head toward his leader. Crowstar blinked in understanding. He and his mate padded out of the cozy nursery. Cinderclaw and Pebblepelt decided to name the kits right then. They named the brown tabby tom, Bramblekit and the she-cat was named Nightkit.

* * *

 **Let's skip six moons later.**

* * *

 **"** May all cats old enough to catch prey, gather under Highledge!" Crowstar's voice rang out to the camp of Windclan. A few fox lengths away, stood the five kits, being groomed by their mothers and fathers. Nightkit, Bramblekit, Sootkit, and Dapplekit all stood outside of the nursery. Their mothers' grooming their little pelts. Sootkit was a gray cat with small black spots all over his body. Dapplekit was a slender kit with big cream colored blotches all over her silver-gray pelt. The kits were all extremely excited about this day. Mudkit was sitting calmly by Graystorm, the Clan's Medicine cat.

"Tonight, five kits will become apprentices. The first, Bramblekit." All of the kits padded up to the Highledge. "Bramblekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you are made into a warrior, you will be known as Bramblepaw. Your mentor will be Swiftleg. I hope Swiftleg will pass on all she knows on to you." The tortoiseshell warrior padded up to the Highledge and stood by her new apprentice.

"Swiftleg, you are ready to take on a new apprentice. You have been excellently trained by Ashfoot, and have shown yourself to be strong and loyal. You will be the mentor of Bramblepaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know to Bramblepaw." The gray-black, leader says. Swiftleg presses her nose to the small apprentice's nose.

"The second kit is called Dapplekit. Dapplekit, you have reached the age of five moons, even though it is not the usual age to be apprenticed, Graystorm has had a message from Starclan, that you must be apprenticed at the age of five moons. Dapplekit, it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you are made into a warrior, you will be known as Dapplepaw. Your mentor will be Stormfur. I hope that Stormfur will pass on all that he knows to you." The gray warrior pads up to Dapplepaw.

"Stormfur, you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You have been trained well by Featherheart, and have shown yourself to be swift and intelligent. You will be the mentor of Dapplepaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know to her." Crowstar says excitedly. Stormfur and Dapplepaw touch noses for a few seconds.

"The third kit will be Sootkit. Sootkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is now time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you are made a warrior, will be called Sootpaw! Your mentor will be your older brother, Driftcloud. I hope that he will pass down all that he knows on to you. Driftcloud, you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You have been trained well by your father, Cloudeye, and have shown yourself to be kind and loyal. You will be the mentor of your brother, Sootpaw, and I expect you to pass on all that you know to Sootpaw." The slender clan leader said. The young warrior and the new apprentice touched noses, but you could see a tear slip out of both of the brothers eyes.

"The fourth kit to be apprenticed tonight, is Nightkit. Nightkit, you have reached the age of six moons old, and it is now time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you are made a warrior, you will be known as, Nightpaw. Leafpool will be your mentor. I hope that she will pass down all that she knows to you. Leafpool, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You have been trained exceedingly well by Cinderheart, and have shown yourself to be brave and kind. You will be the mentor of Nightpaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know to her." Crowstar said. The black apprentice and the tabby she touched noses briefly.

"Bramblepaw! Dapplepaw! Sootpaw! Nightpaw!" The clan exclaimed excitedly.

The gray medicine cat jumped up to the Highledge and began to speak.

"I wish to apprentice an apprentice, and have chosen the right one. Cats of all Windclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So, it is time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown loyalty, kindness, and intelligence. Your next medicine cat will be Mudkit!" Graystorm exclaimed. Mudkit was a slender, brown spotted kitten. He also had blazing green eyes.

"Mudkit, do you accept the post of apprentice to Graystorm?" Crowstar asks.

Mudkit replies with;"I do" The leader nodded to the new apprentice and stepped back, so that Graystorm could speak.

"Then at the half-moon, you will travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by Starclan in front of the other medicine cats." The medicine cat says calmly, though you could see a twinkle of excitement in his eyes.

"May the good wishes of all of Windclan go with you." Crowstar says loudly. Graystorm and Mudpaw touch noses with each other. The clan yells out the new medicine cat apprentice's name.

"Mudpaw! Mudpaw!" The five new apprentices all beamed with pride, though you could tell that not all of the apprentices were as happy as others. **(A.N. Ahem, *cough* Sootpaw *Cough*)**

The four apprentices met up with the two already apprenticed apprentices. Mudpaw padded into the Medicine Cat den and began to talk to Graystorm. The other apprentices were talking to the older apprentices. The two older apprentices were named Crowpaw and Featherpaw. Crowpaw was a grey-black cat like his father, Crowstar. He had a long tail and was extremely sleek. Featherpaw was a tabby she-cat and was very long tailed. Featherpaw led the way into the apprentice den and then showed the new apprentices around the rest of the clan, including her father's den. Sootpaw soon walked off, bored of the older apprentices. His brother padded to his lonely side and licked his ear.

"Hey. What's wrong? Is it about me being your mentor?" His smooth voice whispered. The younger brother pushed his brother off of him and stalked away from the larger warrior.

"Stupid idiot. I wish he had never even bothered to save me. I wish my father had never died." The gray warrior mumbled. He stalked of to sit beside the three other new apprentices at the entrance tunnel. He sat down beside Nightpaw and Bramblepaw.

* * *

 **Again going to do a time skip, but this time only to morning.**

* * *

It was finally sunup in the camp. The four apprentices had finished their vigil and were allowed to go to bed. All four padded into the apprentice's den. Sootpaw curled up in a moss nest beside Nightpaw and Dapplepaw. Bramblepaw curled up near his sister Nightpaw. They slept until sunhigh.

When they woke up, Driftcloud was waiting for Sootpaw by the fresh-kill pile. Stormfur and Swiftleg were there waiting for the apprentices to awaken from their slumber. Nightpaw couldn't see Leafpool anywhere. She padded up to her mother and prodded her side with her little paw.

"Mom, have you seen Leafpool? I haven't see her anywhere." Nightpaw mewed to her mother. Her mother shook her head no and shooed her away. Nightpaw walked over to the elders den and asked if they had seen Leafpool. They said they hadn't, but they did tell her to check the leaders den. They also asked her if she would bring them some fresh-kill. She nodded and ran toward the fresh-kill pile, but before she got there, a ball of fur landed on her, taking the breath out of her.

"Oof" She exhaled. Once the death ball of fur got off of her, she noticed that the furry death ball was only Bramblepaw and Sootpaw wrestling.

"Stop it at once! You stupid furballs ran into Nightpaw!" A strict voice came from the medicine cat den area. Graystorm padded up to the apprentices and bit the scruffs of their necks and moved them off of the startled Nightpaw.

"Come with me, Nightpaw. I'll help you with that scratch" Graystorm said, after glaring at the two sulking apprentice through slit eyes. The two apprentices said that they were sorry and padded to their mentors. Nightpaw had just noticed the pain in her shoulder, when she realized that her shoulder was bleeding. She limped into the Medicine den and lay down in a nest of moss beside the elder, Dovewing. Dovewing was snoring softly, as she slept. Graystorm padded into the storage area of the medicine den. Mudpaw comes back with a few poppy seeds.

"Hi, Mudpaw. What are the poppy seeds for?" She asked her friend. The young medicine cat put down the seeds.

"They're for Littlecloud. He's having trouble sleeping, so Graystorm asked me to bring him some poppy seeds" He replied. He picked the little seeds back up, and headed out of the den, exiting the entrance. Soon, Graystorm, came back into the main den carrying some cobwebs. He had also brought out a stalk of goldenrod. Graystorm sets the cobwebs on Nightpaw's shoulder and starts chewing up the goldenrod.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you liked it! I really just came up with this on a whim, so I understand that it may not be the best story ever... but I hope you like it! I don't mind flames at all. I'm a pretty tough person, when it comes to being insulted and dissed. I don't mind at all. Please give me feed back and suggestions. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little story.**

 **Bye Bye,**

 **Turtle**


	2. 2!

**Hello, kittens! How are you all? I'm doing well. Anyhow, I am writing the second chapter of The Apprentice's Prophecy! Yay... I know, I know. I should probably just finish my other stories before writing two chapters of something that I probably won't even finish, ever. But I really like this story and I have great things planned for it, well none of this is planned really... Yeah, it's kind of sad, really. I never really write things down unless it's a school project or something like that. Anyhow... back to the story!**

* * *

At first, the goldenrod stung on her scratch. As it sat on the wound for a few moments, it stopped stinging and it began to feel better. She closed her sparkling blue eyes and drifted to sleep. A few seconds later, a screech woke up the black apprentice. She hurried to get up out of the moss nest, but her shoulder stung and ached. She ended up falling back into the moss. Graystorm rushed to her side and sniffed her wound.

"Nightpaw, you shouldn't get up for a while, all right. You have a pretty deep wound on your shoulder and shouldn't move for a while. You won't be able to train with Leafpool in a few sunsets." Graystorm says. The young apprentice sadly looks down at her paws. She mumbled something angrily, though she does seem mainly sad. Graystorm pads outside to see what the commotion was all about. He is surprised to find that one of Appleleaf's kit had fallen off of the Highledge and was bleeding from a torn ear and paw. Graystorm calls franticly to Mudpaw. Mudpaw carries the young kit into the Medicine den. The kit, named Forestkit, was mewling very very loudly. He was also crying and his little tears fell onto the hard ground, soaking into the soil. Graystorm put him into the nest next to Nightpaw, whose shoulder had begun to bleed again.

"Nightpaw, could you please wait for me to finish healing Forestkit before I check on you again?" He asked, clearly afraid that the black apprentice would make him check on her right then. She nodded and the gray medicine cat began ordering Mudpaw to fetch him different kinds of herbs. At one time in the day, they had thought that the kit was dead. Obviously, Appleleaf was extremely worried about her only kit left. The other two kits had died when the green cough sickness came into the Windclan camp. The two were named Sleetkit and Dashkit. They had both been she-kits who died at the age of only two moons old. The only kit who survived through the tragedy. All of the cats were sad for her and tried to make her and kit have a good life in the clan. She was also the mother of a warrior named Longwhisker. He was the youngest warrior in the camp. He had just been made into a warrior two moons ago. The kit had just scratched his ear and had cut his paw, so he didn't die. When he was returned to the nursery, Appleleaf was so happy, that she licked him a million times. Nightpaw had just limped out of the Medicine den, when she saw Mudpaw staring at her. She stared back at him and slowly edged forward. When they were about a tail length away, Mudpaw turned his head and rushed into the Medicine den to help Graystorm. Nightpaw shrugged and headed towards the fresh-kill pile. She grabbed a couple of mice, until her mentor, Leafpool, flicked her ear with her tail.

"You aren't going to eat all of that by yourself, are you?" She asked, clearly amused by the guilty look on her apprentice's face. Nightpaw shook her head and explained that she still had to do her duty of feeding the clan and protecting them.

"I was just taking these to the elders. Then I will take a vole or squirrel to the Medicine cats." Nightpaw explained to her teasing mentor. Leafpool rolled her eyes and gently pushed her towards the elder den, although the black apprentice gave out a whimper of pain.

"Hey, Leafpool. Can I ask you something?" Nightpaw asked her mentor. Her mentor nodded for her to continue.

"Leafpool, could you please ask the other apprentices to visit me at the Medicine den more often. I get lonely, since I can't train with them until I get better. Please do! I'd love to be visited by my kin, too" She pleaded her mentor. Leafpool smiled and padded away. Nightpaw continued to deliver the fresh-kill. Once she got into the elders den, she set down the mice and said that the food was theirs. Nightpaw left the vile smelling den and limped towards the medicine den to ask if she could go watch the other apprentices train after she delivered some food to him and Mudpaw.

"Only if you take it easy and return to the camp if your wound opens up, alright." He replies to the black apprentice. Nightpaw nods and dashes, quite painfully, to the fresh-kill pile. She grabbed a vole and a starling and dragged them into the medicine den. She delivers the food to the two Medicine cats. Nightpaw limps towards the training area near the back of the camp. She sees Sootpaw, Dapplepaw, and their mentors training on the sandy ground. She also sees that Leafpool was training with Featherpaw. She slumped down on the ground and started to watch the training apprentices. Nightpaw was sad that her mentor hadn't asked her if it would be okay if she woul train with Featherpaw. Though she didn't have any authority over the older warrior. Leafpool noticed her just as Featherpaw was about to pounce on Leafpool. Leafpools ears go back and she swings around to face Nightpaw with a look in her eyes that makes Nightpaw think of the time badger had attacked Thunderclan and had killed two warriors of theirs. Nightpaw shyed away from her mentor until the she-cat notice that it was just Nightpaw. The fur on her neck went down just as Featherpaw pounced on the tabby warriors back. Leafpool let out a cry of surprise and Featherpaw let out a small roar of success. The roar startled the other apprentices and they all padded over to where Featherpaw had defeated Leafpool. They all congratulated Featherpaw. No one seemed to notice Nightpaw slipping away, back to the camp. The young apprentice heads to the medicine cat den and lies down in her moss nest. Mudpaw walks into the main den and notices that Nightpaw looked really sad.

"What's wrong, Nightpaw?" Mudpaw asks Nightpaw.

"I have nothing to do, and Leafpool is training with Featherpaw instead of me. I wish that Sootpaw and Bramblepaw had never ran into me." Nightpaw explains angrily.

"Now Leafpool is probably going to get a new apprentice until I am better. It's not fair! I should be able to train by now!" Nightpaw exclaims. Mudpaw nodded and sniffed her wound. He brings out more goldenrod and chews it up. After it is in a soft poultice, he rubs it gently into scratch and let it seep into the wound for a few moments, then added more to it. Nightpaw flinched and moved out of the way of the medicine. Since she moved, Mudpaw missed the wound and accidentally put it on her head.

"Oops! Sorry Nightpaw. I'll get it off of you." Mudpaw said. Mudpaw took his paw and rubbed off as much as he could and then licked the remainder of the poultice off of her head. He inhaled Nightpaw's sweet fragrance. Mudpaw had always thought that the young she-cat had been very beautiful. He shook his head and tried to focus on his job. He knew that medicine cats could not be in love with another cat, ever! Mudpaw could feel his skin burn with the thought of him being in love with the black , thanks, Mudpaw. Can I go train tomorrow with Leafpool. Please! I'm really lonely here." Nightpaw pleaded, widening her big, blue eyes. Mudpaw felt a tug at his heart, but looking at the size of those eyes he just wanted to curl up beside her a lick her little face and nose. He wanted to sleep beside her and take care of her. He pushed back his thoughts and tried to focus. He looked at her wound. It seemed to be healed almost all the way. All that would be left over, after it had fully healed, would be a small scar.

"I think you can go back to the apprentice den tonight, though I'm not sure if you should train yet. You'll have to ask Graystorm to be sure" Mudpaw replied. The shiny black apprentice nodded and lay her head down on the mossy nest. Her breathing became even and her chest rose and fell softly, proving that she was, indeed, asleep.

* * *

 **Skipping ahead to the next day**

* * *

Nightpaw had recently returned to the apprentices' den. Nightpaw had been ignoring the older apprentice named Featherpaw. She still hadn't begun to train with Leafpool, though she was going to begin training that day. Nightpaw padded towards the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a vole and mouse for the elders. She hurried to the elders den and set down the food. When she got into the den, she saw that the elders were already eating and Featherpaw was giving Oneeye a plump mouse to share with Mudfoot. She scowled and spat at the older apprentice. Featherpaw tilted her head and looked somewhat sad. Nightpaw would have been sad for Featherpaw if she didn't hate the older cat. Featherpaw motioned for Nighpaw to follow her out of the den. Once they had gotten to a place where they could talk without being interrupted, Featherpaw stood in front of Nightpaw and waited for her to explain.

"You are so mean! I try as hard as I can with this wound to help, but right before I can help someone, you swoop in and steal my job! You are a huge jerk! I try as hard as I can, and you can just do it without lifting a paw. It's not fair! You even stole my mentor! You have your own mentor who can train you!" Nightpaw exclaimed to the perfect cat in front of her. Featherpaw let out a squeak of hurt and looked at her paws. Instantly, Nightpaw wanted to take back what she had just said.

"I know that I am a bit pushy, but I only wanted to help! I do have to help the clan and I do have to work hard on everything I do! I was only training with your mentor because I was lonely, since Liontongue is caring for his pregnant mate. I never meant to steal your duties. I-I'm sorry, Nightpaw. Please forgive me." She pleaded. The sad look on her face was enough to make Nightpaw apologize and lick her ear to show that she was sorry. They would be friends for a long time.

Nightpaw padded to the training clearing to begin her first day of training. Since she had been injured by her brother and the gray apprentice, Sootpaw, running into her, she had missed three days of training. She saw that Featherpaw, Sootpaw, Dapplepaw, and Crowpaw, were already there. She saw Leafpool over by the corner of the training hollow, talking to the other mentors. Bramblepaw walked over to his sister and licked her affectionately on the ear. Nightpaw purred and licked his ear. Dapplepaw and Featherpaw also padded over to their friend, Nightpaw. Crowpaw and Sootpaw were still wrestling together.

"Hi, Nighpaw! I'm glad you get to train with us now. I missed you on the patrols!" Dapplepaw mewed to Nightpaw. Featherpaw nodded in agreement and twitched her whiskers as a small butterfly flew past her whiskers. Sootpaw and Crowpaw had finished battling and were padding over to the group of apprentices. She could feel extra warmth running off of Dapplepaw as Crowpaws pelt brushed past the silver-pelted apprentice. She saw Crowpaw look away from Dapplepaw. Nightpaw smiled and turned away from the apprentices. She headed towards the mentors, until she heard a deep growl emit from behind her.

* * *

 **What will happen next? Could Nightpaw get hurt, again? You'll have to wait for me to update it! Muhahaha!**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think and tell me about any mistakes in my story. Feel free to flame, if you like.**

 **Have a good day, evening, night, or any other time of day!**

 **Bye Bye!**

 **Turtle**


	3. 3!

**Hello my kittens! Yay! The third chapter of my new story! Yay! I'm sure that you have been waiting for the third chapter, so I'll just skip through some of my blabbering. On to the story! This is going to be long, by the way...**

* * *

A bulky orange cat padded up behind the apprentices. He took one look at them and his eyes widened.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." The strange cat said. The mentors noticed him and ran over to the cats.

"What are you doing here, Firefly? I thought you were on patrol." Leafpool said confused.

"Yes. I am on patrol. I just smelled Thunderclan and thought that they were attacking. I guess I was wrong, which is strange, since I am almost never wrong with my scents." Firefly mumbled. All of the apprentices, except for Sootpaw, looked to the older warrior, expecting him to tell more.

"Well... I guess I should get going. Bye! Be safe. There's a high level of foxes around." Firefly said, running to catch up to his patrol.

"We should get training. Come on, Nightpaw." Her gorgeous mentor said. Nightpaw nodded and ran to the opposite side of the sandy clearing. The cats trained for an hour or so. They finished just as the bright sun was receding onto the horizon. Nightpaw and Leafpool were the last to leave, seeing that Nightpaw had missed almost a week of training. The black cat padded to the main camp. When she got there, she saw Bramblepaw, Dapplepaw, Crowpaw, and Featherpaw all sitting and sharing tongues. They all had a mouse, so she went over to the elder's den and asked if they had gotten their fresh-kill yet. Some of them were munching on rabbits and voles. The elders replied that they had gotten their food and told Nightpaw to get some for herself. She nodded and ran back to the kill pile. Swiftly, she grabbed a mouse and ran over to the other apprentices.

"Hey, Nightpaw! I haven't seen you in a while today. How have you been?" Featherpaw asked.

"I had a good day. Leafpool and I trained for a long while, catching me up on what the others had done." Nightpaw replied. The older apprentice grinned and said that she and Lionheart were training by the border. When Nightpaw asked why, she was knocked aside by a scowling gray ball of fur ran past, followed by another gray cat.

"Hey! What's up with you!? Whatch where you're going!" Dapplepaw yelled after the jerks. Bramblepaw padded towards Nightpaw and licked her ear.

"You okay, Nightpaw?" Bramblepaw asked. Nightpaw nodded and grinned at her brother. "I think it's time to go to bed. Coming?" Bramblepaw said. All of the apprentices followed the siblings and padded to the apprentice's den. Nightpaw curled up in a small nest, yawning with sleep. Dapplepaw laid beside her and Sootpaw on the opposite side.

* * *

 **Next Sunrise**

* * *

A bright light appeared, flickering in through the brambles of the den. One sleepy, blue eye opened. The other soon followed. Nightpaw's black pelt was warm with the sun. A rustling could be heard in the direction of the entrance. Her head swiveled to find a grumpy looking Sootpaw coming into the room. Nightpaw yawned and felt a sticky goo running down her shoulder. It smelled familiarly coppery. She caught a drop of it in her jaws and tasted her blood. Cringing, she tried to get up. She fell back down, weak with blood loss. Sootpaw ran to her side and sniffed her cut. He ran outside, though Nightpaw didn't know where he ran. She only knew that her shoulder hurt, her wound opened, and she was weak.

 **This is following Sootpaw for a while.**

Sootpaw had woken to the sound of his mentor entering the den. He swiftly got up and followed his brother. When he got outside, he was surprised to see the fresh kill pile packed with rabbits and voles, occasional squirrels who must have wondered to Windclan territory from Thunderclan's.

"How did you catch so much?! Why didn't you bring me?" Sootpaw asked groggily.

"I didn't take you because I wasn't on the hunting patrol. The two who caught all of this is Featherpaw and Dapplepaw. I have no idea how they caught it all." Driftcloud said. Sootpaw's jaw dropped open and he trotted back over to the apprentice's den. He grumbled and he padded into the brambles. He saw a blue eye, then another, then a whole head looking at him. He saw a scarlet liquid running from the cut on Nightpaw's shoulder. He ran over to his sleepy friend and sniffed her wound. His eyes widened and he ran back outside. Sootpaw galloped into the medicine den, calling for Graystorm. The gray warrior swiftly padded into the main room of his shared den.

"Yes, what is it?" Graystorm asked, sounding slightly panicked. Sootpaw explained to the medicine cat that Nightpaw's shoulder was bleeding and it smelled strange. Graystorm's eyes widened and he rushed out, followed by Sootpaw. The toms rushed into the apprentice den. Graystorm told Sootpaw to go and wake Mudpaw, then clear out the cats in the den. Sootpaw nodded and ran back into the medicine den.

"Mudpaw! Mudpaw, Graystorm needs you in the apprentice den! Quickly!" Sootpaw exclaimed. Mudpaw came, groggily, out of the branched off den. He nodded and quickly padded to the apprentice's den. Sootpaw followed and snuck between the two checking on Nightpaw. He awoke all of the other apprentices and walked out of the den with the others.

 **Now Nightpaw.**

Nightpaw's eyes opened, but she was so weak that she automatically closed them. She heard cats' whispers and heard the shuffle of soft paws on the hard, packed ground. Once again, she tried to open her eyes, this time with a success.

"She's opening her eyes." A familiar voiced whispered. She let out a small groan. Nightpaw tried to stand up, failing utterly. She swiveled her head to face the cats whispering. Noticing them as the medicine cats, she wondered what was wrong. Nightpaw saw Mudpaw get up from his sitting position and ask Graystorm if he needed any herbs. Graystorm nodded and said to bring goldenrod. Lots of it. Nightpaw then remembered the blood she had tasted. She looked around and found no other apprentices. Padding was heard again, this time harder and faster than before. Rustling was heard, then hard breath. A light gray head with mottled black spots popped into the entryway. Nightpaw recognized the head as her mother, then came her father. They came running over to their bleeding daughter. The two sat on the opposite side of Graystorm, trying not to bother his work. Mudpaw had just returned with the golden herb.

"What's wrong with her!? Is she hurting!?" Pebblepelt asked frantically.

"I'm not sure what has happened to her. This has never happened before. Her wound smells like death berries, though she couldn't have even been near a bush! They only grow in Thunderclan territory. This will make her very sick. It seems that someone may have poisoned her, though how they got the berries, I have no idea." Graystorm replied to the worrying mother. He picked up a rod of goldenrod and began chewing it. When he had finished, he put the poultice onto Nightpaw's now-sealed wound. Mudpaw ran to the medicine den and grabbed a ball of cobwebs. He brought them to his mentor. Graystorm took the cobwebs and began soaking up the still-wet blood stuck to Nightpaw's pelt. After he finished, he sniffed Nightpaw's wound again, smelling the sickly bitter scent of death berries. His muzzle was filled with the horrible smelling scent. With that, he left the den, beckoning to the three remaining inside the den.

 **Changing to Sootpaw's following again.**

Sootpaw was worried and so were Nightpaw's friends. Dapplepaw and Featherpaw padded over to the den, curious.

"What's up?" Dapplepaw asked Sootpaw. Sootpaw shrugged and sat beside Crowpaw. Dapplepaw and Featherpaw followed, sitting on the opposite sides of the two toms. Bramblepaw could be seen beside his parents and was whimpering slightly. Bramblepaw rushed into the apprentice's den. He saw his sister breathing heavily, laying on her side. His breath hitched, tears forming in his eyes. **(Yes, I know cats can't cry, but it made it better.. so whatever.)** The tears were threatening to fall. He ran out of the stuffy den, tears flowing down his face, soaking his amber fur. Sootpaw, Crowpaw, Featherpaw, and Dapplepaw watched the tom gallop away. Dapplepaw and Featherpaw looked at each other, wondering what was going on.

"What is going on, here!?" Featherpaw asked Sootpaw.

"Someone poisoned Nightpaw, and she's in really bad condition. She may not make it." Sootpaw replied, sadly. Dapplepaw's eyes widened and she tried to run to her friend's side, though she was kept out by Graystorm. Whimpering, then sobbing filled the air. The noise of grieving cats drew in the whole clan. Crowstar and Leafpool jumped from their den and ran to the commotion.

"Um, excuse me, sorry." The two said as they pushed through the crowd. What they saw made them so scared.

"W-what happened?" Leafpool asked the crying couple.

"N-n-nightpaw is r-r-really s-sick," Pebblepelt replied through hiccups and tears. Cinderclaw wiped away some of her tears and licked her ears affectionately. He was trying as hard as he could not to cry, though all of the cats saw a single tear slip down his soft muzzle.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, we just found out about it a few moments ago." Graystorm told the clan leader and his mate. Leafpool's eyes widened. Crowstar's eyes widened as well. He trotted to the center of the camp and yowled so all of the cats in the various areas of camp could hear his announcement.

"Cats of Windclan! I call upon you all, old enough to catch prey, to come to the center of camp! I have an announcement." The gray leader called. Cats shuffled into the camp's center. It then got so quite, that if someone dropped a piece of hay, you could hear it for miles.

"As some of you know, Nightpaw, a newly announced apprentice, is very sick! She is hurting quite a lot and needs support. We do not need to tell any other clan of this! Do you all understand?" Most of the cats nodded, while the others verbally agreed. "We do not know if she will make it, though we all hope that she will. I ask of you all to visit her sometime and try to cheer her up. That is all. Thank you." Crowstar finished. Sniffling could be heard from Nightpaw's parents and then it came to him.

"Oh yes, has anyone seen Bramblepaw?" Crowstar asked. No reply. He nodded and began talking to his mate. Crowstar then beckoned to his deputy, Cinderclaw. The deputy nodded and headed towards his leader.

"I need you to organize a search party for Bramblepaw. Please make it quick." Crowstar told Cinderclaw. Cinderclaw nodded and went off to find cats who would do well for the parties. The rest of the apprentices padded towards their den. As soon as they got into the cave-like structure, they saw Graystorm and Mudpaw trying to move the sleeping form of Nightpaw, though they were failing quite miserably.

"We can help you..." Featherpaw said shyly. The two medicine cats nodded and told Sootpaw to help carry her with Crowpaw and them. Mudpaw told the she-cats to go prepare a nest of moss near the sleeping area of the medicine den. the two nodded and Dapplepaw went to the medicine den to find a good spot, while Featherpaw went into the forest to get fresh moss. As soon as the she cats finished, the toms picked up Nightpaw's sleeping body and carried her onto the nest that was prepared.

* * *

 **Ooh! What will happen next!? Will she survive? Maybe... maybe not... I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I enjoy writing these, so too bad for you. Have a good whatever time of day it is! I hope you enjoy!**

 **I allow you to flame.**

 **Also, I forgot to do the disclaimer on the previous two chapters, so... Nightpaw! Take it away!**

 **Nightpaw: Turtle dosen't own these books. At all! The owner is Erin Hunter, not Turtle. Don't get it confused. Well... Bye bye! *Mumbles* I wonder if I will survive?**

 **BYE BYE!**


	4. 4!

**Hello! Welcome back to my story! Yay! I got my first review in this whole story! So awesome! The user's name is** **xoxokittycatlady** **! Thank you so much! I love you! Now, onto the story.**

* * *

As soon as the toms got Nightpaw into the nest, Dapplepaw sat beside her sleeping friend. Tears welled up and fell onto Nightpaw's soft fur. Nightpaw's pelt was soon soaked by salty tears, her fur sticking to her thin form. Soon, Graystorm came in and checked her wound. It smelled strange. Deadly even. Yarrow was needed. The only place that Windclan was friendly with and that actually had the flowering plant was Thunderclan.

"I guess I will have to travel to Thunderclan. Oh well, it can't be helped." Graystorm said quietly. He padded out of his den and to the leader's.

* * *

 **This will be following Graystorm and Mudpaw for a while.**

* * *

As Graystorm was walking towards the leader's den, he saw small search parties forming, most likely to find Bramblepaw. Sootpaw and his brother plus a warrior named Swiftfeather. Leafpool, Swiftleg, and Featherheart. The last party was made up of Dapplepaw, Stormfur, Crowpaw and Featherpaw. He thought it was strange that the third party was so large. Then, however, Crowpaw padded away, waving his tail in good luck to them all. It made more sense to Graystorm that Stormfur would take two, well behaved apprentices and not a reckless one like Crowpaw. Graystorm waved a 'Hello' to them with his tail. Leafpool, Featherpaw, and Dapplepaw all waved back. The older warriors, though nodded in reply. Graystorm continued on his way to Crowstar's den. Once he got there, he heard the soft whispers of Crowstar and Leafpool muttering to themselves.

"Hello? Can I come in?" Graystorm asked/yelled into the den. He heard shuffling. Leafpool appeared at the door and invited Graystorm inside.

"Yes? What is it?" Asked Crowstar. Graystorm bowed his head to his leader. The leader blinked, signaling for him to talk.

"I will have to retrieve yarrow from Thunderclan. I would like to get your okay on this subject, though if you say no, I might just sneak off and grab the yarrow without you even knowing." Graystorm said in a joking way, all the time having a stupid smirk on his face. Crowstar just smirked back and replied with: "You have my permission, but if there is any trouble, return right away. Don't go stealing forbidden kisses with anyone either." Crowstar replied mockingly. The two grinned at each other while Leafpool just rolled her eyes at the two's stupidity.

"You two would do anything to start a feud with each other, wouldn't you?" Leafpool asked sarcastically. The two, having completely forgotten about the she-cat standing beside them, stared at her until Graystorm answered her question.

"Oh, my, I would never want to start a fight with the all powerful leader, Crowstar!" Graystorm replied with an edge of sarcasm laced into his voice, drifting around the leader for a few moments until he realized that his dear medicine cat was mocking him.

"Hey! I'm great and you know it!" Crowstar said. Leafpool rolled her eyes, but had a small smile on her muzzle.

"You should probably get going before you will have to return in the dark." Leafpool warned the medicine cat. Graystorm nodded and ran out of the den, flicking his tail to say goodbye. He trotted to the entrance of camp and told the guards of his travel into the other clan's territory. They nodded and let the cat go on.

* * *

 **This will be following Dapplepaw**

* * *

Dapplepaw sniffed the air, slightly opening her mouth to let the scents flow into her mouth. She smelled rabbit. Nearby. About a fox length away from her, in the direction of a small bush. She crouched, ready to pounce, when an excited Featherpaw flew onto her back.

"Dapplepaw! Dapplepaw! Listen!" She exclaimed into her friend's ear. Dapplepaw heard rustling, sniffling, and a small crying voice. Bramblepaw. It definitely smelled like a clan mate. She scanned the horizon and saw a brush grove, rustling softly. The two she-cats padded softly toward the brush, waiting for the cat to reveal himself. They waited for eight minutes, but the cat never came out.

"Bramblepaw? Are you in there?" Dapplepaw asked. More sniffling.

"I-i'm in here." Bramblepaw squawked, sounding congested. He limped out. His paw had a large thorn stuck into it. The she-cats gasped and rushed toward Bramblepaw.

"What happened?!" Featherpaw asked, surprised.

"I-i ran over a thistle and a thorn got stuck in my paw." Bramblepaw stuttered. Featherpaw nodded to Dapplepaw to take one of Bramblepaw's shoulders and she would take the other. Dapplepaw replied with a nod. The three cats headed back toward the camp, completely forgetting about Stormfur.

* * *

Once the cats were back at the camp, they saw Stormfur waiting for them at the fresh-kill pile.

"Where did you two go?! I was so worried!" Stormfur bellowed, causing some cats to turn and stare. Stormfur looked nervous.

"Sorry." Stormfur said.

"We found Bramblepaw... If that matters..." Featherpaw said shyly. Stormfur's eyes widened and he glanced towards the bramble-colored cat.

"Oh, my, Lanta..." Stormfur said, amazed.

"I will report this to Crowstar right now. Go feed the elders, then get yourself some food." Stormfur commanded. The girls nodded and took Bramblepaw to Mudpaw and Graystorm's den.

"What happened to you?" Mudpaw asked.

"I-i ran over a thorn," Bramblepaw replied. Mudpaw nodded and took the cat inside and began working on removing the thorn. The two she-cats padded out of the den and took some food to the elders, then grabbed a rabbit to share. They sat down and began nibbling.

* * *

 **Following Graystorm Again**

* * *

Graystorm followed the patrol of Thunderclan cats into the newly rebuilt camp. Previously, a big family of foxes came and completely trashed the camp. The cats of Windclan and Thunderclan worked together to rebuild the camp, sadly, Graystorm couldn't come because he had a pregnant cat to care for. He surveyed the camp, spying the other medicine cat, Cherrywillow, who was cleaning a small scratch. She looked up and smiled, waving her tail in greeting. He waved back, smiling all the time. Her pelt shined in the late afternoon.

"This way, please." The patrol leader said. Graystorm nodded and continued on. Once they got to the leader's den, one of the patrol cats called.

"Foxstar! Are you in there?" She called. A cat with a pelt the color and shape of a fox walks out and greets the cats.

"Ah! Graystorm! Welcome!" Foxstar exclaimed to his old friend. Graystorm bowed and grinned widely.

"Hello, Foxstar! Nice to see you again! Sadly, it's not on very good circumstances." Graystorm said, dropping his smile at the end.

"Whatever do you mean?" Foxstar asked, clearly confused.

"It appears that I need some yarrow." Graystorm said to the fox-like cat. Foxstar blinked.

"Why do you need yarrow?" Foxstar asked. Graystorm shook his head.

"One of our apprentices has gotten poisoned. We have no idea by who or why." Graystorm replied, his eyes drawn on the floor. Foxstar suddenly had an interest in his paws, staring at them.

"Well... We don't want them dying, now do we?" Foxstar replied, cheerfully. Foxstar waved over a young apprentice.

"This is Brackenpaw. He's almost a warrior. Just one more moon." Foxstar then turned toward Brackenpaw. "Brackenpaw, will you ask Lilyeyes if she wants to go on a mission with you for me?" Brackenpaw nodded and ran towards the fair-pelted she-cat. Some quiet whispering was heard. Lilyeyes and Brackenpaw both padded towards the guest and their leader. Lilyeyes agreed to the mission.

"Good! Good! Now, please go off and find some yarrow. Thank you!" Foxstar replied to the agreement. The two cats padded off into the entrance of the camp. Graystorm suggested that they might have a bite to eat while they chat. Foxstar agreed and they trotted towards the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a mouse to share.

* * *

 **Hello! It's been a while, hasn't it... I'm sorry for updating so randomly, but my life is pretty busy lately. I will try my best to update maybe every other week... Umm... but, again, I cant promise anything.**

 **Well, I love you all, and see you in a week! 3**


End file.
